There are a number of conventional processes for packaging integrated circuit (IC) dice. Some packaging techniques contemplate the creation of electronic modules that incorporate multiple electronic devices (e.g. integrated circuits, passive components such as inductors, capacitor, resisters or ferromagnetic materials, etc.) into a single package.
While existing arrangements and methods for packaging electronic modules work well, there are continuing efforts to develop improved packaging techniques that provide cost effective approaches for meeting the needs of a variety of different packaging applications.